Just Another Normal Night
by MonochromeFox
Summary: It was just a normal night until Shirogane turned into a kitten! Not just Shirogane, but Master too! Will they ever turn back?
1. Chapter 1

He he he... What an interesting thought I've come up with... I do not own Monochrome Factor (If I did, there would be many kisses in it *_*)

Start the fanfiction!!!!

* * *

"No Shirogane! It's out of the question!!!!"

"Please Akira? Just this one time?"

It had been a pretty normal night at Akira's house. Although some may say that having some creepy man you met off the street a year ago asking if he can sleep in your bed is far from normal. The silver - haired king pouted.

"Why not Akira - kun?"

"Because I always end up as a snuggle bear! I hate waking up to you clinging on to me so tight, that I cannot get up until I smack you hard across the face!" the raven - haired teen shouted. Seriously, who did he think he was?

"Oh... okay Akira..." Shirogane whimpered with crocodile tears glistening in his sapphire eyes. "I'll sleep on your floor again tonight..."

Akira, giving in to his tears, whispered, "Alright... fine... do as you want, your royal pain in the--"

"Oh Akira - kun! Thank you!!! I will make it the best night of your life!" Shirogane excitedly exclaimed, bounding onto the bed next to Akira.

Once everything was settled, Shirogane wrapped his strong arms around the crimson - eyed shin. "Goodnight Akira - kun... Thanks again for letting me sleep here with you tonight." he whispered gentely in his ear.

"Whatever!" Akira growled back.

~Ooo0ooO~

The teen woke up, well rested, the next day and, for some reason, found it easy to get out of bed. He turned to see that Shirogane was not in bed with him. Instead, he saw a little lump where Shirogane was supposed to be. _'He just left and tucked me in with the doppler again...' _ he thought, or so he did until the little lump started moving.

With great caution, for this may have been a koukchi, he raised the cover with weapons ready. He threw the covers off.

"Meow!" purred a tiny body with long, snowy - white fur and blue sapphire eyes.

"Shirogane? A neko...?"

The kitten jumped into Akira's arms. Purring as he rubbed his tiny cheeks onto the teen's face. Akira, with a extreme love for cats, couldn't help but cuddle the cute little guy.

"Do you want to go on a walk Shirogane?" Akira cooed. He didn't care that it was Shirogane, he just liked kittens too much to resist.

"Mew!" the sapphire - eyed kitten responded. With a graceful _thump_ as he leaped to the ground, he headed for the door with Akira right behind him.

~Ooo0ooO~

Minutes later, Akira met up with Kengo in the park.

"AAAAAKIIIRRRAAAAA!" he shrieked in a loud annoying voice.

"Ouch! What is it Kengo?!?" he yelled covering his ears.

Kengo ran up to him with a tiny black - haired kitten that was apparently snoozing away, but that was incorrect , for the kitten raised his head and meowed softly.

"Look what happened to Master!" he cried.

"You too? Wait... were you sleeping with... Master?!?"

Kengo blushed. "Well... I was... um..." he rubbed his shoulder nervously. "Yes..." he admitted in a tiny voice.

"Never mind that! The same thing happened to Shirogane as well!" the raven haired teen exclaimed, holding up the kitten.

"Oh, so cute..." Kengo whispered, bewildered by the kitten's beauty. "Wait! Does that mean that you were sleeping with Shirogane, Akira?" Kengo wondered.

"He begged to sleep in my bed, I swear!" the shin babbled with a scarlet blush upon his face.

"Okay... what do we do now?"

...

* * *

Oh noes! Akira and Kengo's semes have turned into cute kittens! Is this reversible?? I know the answer... But I'm not telling! See you next time! R&R please! I love hearing others opinions! Ja Nae!

~MonochromeFox


	2. How to Change Back?

Hey all my beautiful slaves I mean, readers... Here's a new chapter!

Before I begin I have to share this comment I got from one of my friends...  
"I must have a perverted mind because I thought of Akira having sex with a Shirogane neko. Even worse, I thought of SHIROGANE being the seme!"

Ahahaha.... thanks for that comment my lovely reader...

Lets get this fanfiction moving!!!

* * *

" What do we do now Akira?" Kengo asked holding a neko version of Master.

" There's nothing that can be done." a female voice sang. Both teens spun around to see a tall brown - haired girl with glowing emerald eyes. She giggled at their bewildered faces.

"You're..." Akira gasped.

"That's right. I'm one of Homurabi's children... Your little seme nekos were seriously pissing me off! So, I just turned them into what they are now, defenseless little kittens." she giggled in delight.

"But Shirogane killed you in MonochromeFox's fanfiction, _Unbroken_!" Akira yelled.

They all gazed around after they had broken the fourth wall.

"Maybe my body. But I've been brought back in this more beautiful figure!" the brown - haired teen snickered.

"Bitch!" Akira screamed at her. "Turn him back!"

"Ah... I cannot do that, even if I wanted to! Only you can change him. But I'm not telling you how! Bye bye!" she told them with a wicked smile as she turned ot leave. Then, she was gone.

"Great! Just great Kengo! What do we do now?!? I love cats and all, but I can't take care of one!" he hollered, flailing his arms around, dropping Shirogane in the process. Shirogane landed with a soft thump and looked up at Akira irritated, ears back.

"Akira! Treat Shirogane more carefully! He may know the answer to changing back!" the blond teen shouted, proud to finally yell at his friend for the first time.

The raven - haired teen looked down at the Shirogane - neko. "Shirogane?"

The cat nodded his head as if he knew what he was about to ask. The sapphire - eyed feline turned and headed for a patch of dirt and began to write out something using his tiny tail. When he was done, he had the words "watashi no kisu" written in the soil.

"Kiss you?!?" Akira gasped. "No way! I'm not going to kiss you, Kengo is'nt going to kiss Master either! Right Kengo...?"

"Well, actually..." Master murmured with his arms wrapped around Kengo's waist. He smiled apologetically at Akira. "Sorry... but could you turn Shirogane back? Without him, we wouldn't be able to seal up the holes of darkness."

"Oh... I didn't think about that..." Akira babbled. He looked at the tiny creature. "Shirogane? Is this okay with you?" he asked in a small voice.

The kitten leaped into Akira's arms and pressed his nose to Akira's.

"Okay... um... here I go..." Akira murmured, pressing his lips to the kitten's mouth.

With a bright burst of light, he felt the kitten morph into Shirogane's shape and lips kissing him back. He opened his eyes slightly to see Shirogane with his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling.

"Oh Akira..." Shirogane gasped against the boy's lips. Akira pulled away, but found himself with his arms wrapped around the king's body.

"Dammit Shirogane..." Akira growled. "I was worried that you would never change back! The I wouldn't be able to do this..." he whispered, pressing his lips to Shirogane's softly.

* * *

Awww!!! Akira is so bold!!! That's why I love him!!! Oh... 'watashi no kisu' means 'kiss me' in Japanese... just for those who didn't catch that... Well until next time... Ja nae!

~MonochromeFox


	3. After My Kiss

Okay! Time for the conclusion of this story! I've made all my wonderful readers wait too long for it anyway! ^^

Akira: Hey, can I do the disclaimer?

MonochromeFox: Sure Akira, go ahead!

Akira: MonochromeFox does not own the Monochrome Factor manga or anime. She would like to thank Anett for reading these fanfictions and supporting her with feedback and suggestions on Facebook. Another big thank you goes to BlackSnowMoon, MonochromeFox's favorite author, for suggesting her work in _Car Ears_ and other peices.

Shirogane: Don't forget to read BlackSnowMoon's fanfictions! They are too cute! Ne, Akira - Kun?

Akira: *blushes* yes...

MonochromeFox: Save it for the fanfiction guys! Okay let's conclude this story!!!

* * *

"Akira? I t- thought..." Kengo stammered, still holding Master close. Didn't he just say that he wasn't going to kiss him?

The teen pulled away from the shadow king and stared at the ground, blushing. "Well... I've loved him ever since... I first laid my eyes on him. He looked into Shirogane's sapphire eyes shyly. "I hope you can accept that, Shirogane."

"Oh Akira! I love you too!" He pressed his lips softly to the younger teen's lips.

Kengo and Master continued to hug each other and sway a bit.

"Shuichi?" Kengo asked, his chin resting on the bartender's shoulder.

"What is it Kengo - Chan?" Master asked pulling away and resting his head on top of the blond - haired teen's.

"You were so cute as a kitten!" Kengo whispered, pressing his nose to Shuichi's.

The bartender purred and touched his lips to Kengo's "Meow!" he said seductively, capturing the younger teen's lips.

OooOooO

"Akira?" the shadow king asked later that night.

"Hm? What is it love?" Akira whispered, turning onto his side and sliding closer to Shirogane on the bed.

"I'm so happy right now, but I have a question. Why did you push me away so many times?"

"I was afraid of rejection, I thought you were only teasing me." Akira mumbled sheepishly.

"Well, how about I show you otherwise?" Shirogane asked wrapping his strong arms around Akira."

"O - okay..." Akira murmured as Shirogane rolled him onto his back and kissed him passionately.

It was just one of those normal nights... with a twist.

* * *

Akira: MonochromeFox, what kind of conclusion was that?

MonochromeFox: I know you wanted to have sex with Shirogane, but this is only rated T!

Akira: T - that's not true!

Shirogane: Oh don't worry Akira - Kun... We will have sex later tonight!

Akira: *blushes*

MonochromeFox: Don't forget to R&R! Until next time, Ja nae!

~MonochromeFox


End file.
